


The Life I chose

by Scrambled_Words



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor, No Lesbians Die, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrambled_Words/pseuds/Scrambled_Words
Summary: This takes place in the 100th episode. Kara choose to tell Lena the truth in the very beginning and stay in that reality. but little does she know, Mxyzpitilk has not shown her everything there is to see.SPOILER - this is a Supercorp married fic
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	1. The things we do for friendship

“And what is Supergirl’s real name?” Lilian Luthor’s lawyer said, a smirk hiding at the corner of his mouth.  
“I hardly see how that’s relevant” Lena Luthor retorted, retaining her composure with a cool demeanour.  
“Citizens have the right to know the name of the officer that arrests them,” The lawyer continued, stepping out from behind the podium and arrogantly sauntering closer to Lena, an attempt to intimidate, no doubt. “If Super girl is going to act like judge and jury, we should know her name as well.” Lena looked at Supergirl, a pained expression forming on her face as she contemplated her options.  
“I plead the fifth” she said, not taking her eyes of Supergirl, who beams at her as the crowd gasps.  
“This is it,” Kara Danvers said, turning her attention away from the television and toward the magical being from the fifth dimension, Mxyzpitilk. “This is the one I want. Can you make this happen Mxy?”  
“I sure can,” he replied cheerfully, “but are you sure this is the reality you want?” Kara nodded, “Alright then.” Mxyzpitilk snapped his fingers and the room dissolved into colourful spirals “Here we go!”.  
-  
Kara awoke, her face pressed against her forearm, she groaned slightly as she sat up in her chair, stretching her joints. “Mxy?” she asked, opening her eyes and taking in the surroundings, “Was it just a dream?” What am I doing in Andrea’s office?” Kara looked around the large room in which her desk was situated, she noticed that things were little different from how she remembered them, changed furniture and such. The desk was adorned with photographs of her loved ones: her sister Alex, her best friend Nia, and even Lena Luthor. This, and a few other key details lead Kara to believe that this was her office, either that or Andrea Rojas must have some strange obsession with her. She picked up her phone from the desk and turned it on to check the time, but she was too astonished by the picture of Lena Luthor that lighting up the screen to notice it, or the various missed calls she had.   
“Kara!” startled, Kara dropped her phone and looked up to see Lena walk into the office. “You haven’t been answering your phone and I got a little worried,” she said, “I thought you must still be here, which I see you are.” Kara sat there for a moment starstruck, Lena Luthor had come to her and was speaking calmly and kindly, for the first time in what felt like forever.   
“I-uh” Kara stumbled, “I fell asleep.” Lena shook her head slightly,  
“See, I said you shouldn’t work so hard. You may be Supergirl, but you are still only one person. Have you hired a new assistant yet?”  
“No,” Kara replied slowly, “not yet.”   
“Well you really should get onto it. I know it’s hard to find a good assistant, but I really think it will help shorten your workload. You’re the boss, you can’t do everything yourself.” Kara covered a yawn with her hand, “Alright sleepy head, you can worry about that later. Come on, let’s get you home.” Kara nodded and stood up from her desk. Lena waited as Kara gathered her things and made her way towards her.  
“Um, it’s nice to see you.” Kara said sheepishly.  
“You saw me at lunch” Lena chuckled, taking Kara’s arm, much to her surprise, and leading her out of Catco and to a fancy looking black car. Lena opened the back door and gently pushed Kara into the car, then followed and sat beside her. “Take us home”.   
-  
The pair arrived at a large elegant house, as they walked in Kara scanned the area. Everything was quite lavishly decorated. She noticed photographs of her friends and family around the house, as well as a photo of an unfamiliar woman with a raven-haired little girl. Lena sat down on a large couch and patted the space beside her, gesturing for Kara to join her, she did. Lena sat with one arm wrapped around Kara, using her other hand to scroll through her phone. A strange fluttering feeling formed in Kara’s stomach and she awkwardly fiddled with her hands. She noticed two wrings on her left hand, one small and ornate, the other with a delicate gemstone. Confused, she turned to the woman beside her and noticed a ring similar to her own on Lena’s finger. She looked around the room again, then at Lena,  
“Is everything alright babe?” Lena asked, noticing Kara’s sudden activity. Kara jumped up from the couch,  
“I-I just remembered,” She stammered quickly, “Alex called earlier and asked to see me.”  
“Oh,” Lena said, “I was hoping we could spend some time together. We have both been so busy lately, we haven’t really had much time alone.”  
“I’m sorry, but Alex said she really needed to talk”   
“Alright,” Lena sighed, “you’ll just have to make it up to me later. I’ll send for a car.”  
-  
Kara opened the front door and began to make her way to the car waiting out front. She was stopped when a small hand clutched her arm,  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Lena asked, a smirk growing on her face.  
“What?” Lena pulled Kara’s body close to hers, wrapping one arm around her waist as she passionately kissed the taller woman. A heat rose within Kara as she felt Lena’s soft lips pressed against hers. Although the kiss only lasts a few moments, Kara felt like it had been an eternity, and at the same time, not long enough.   
“Hurry back” Lena said, returning to the house and leaving Kara standing there stunned. Putting aside her confusing feelings, Kara turned around and walked to the car waiting for her.   
“Good evening mam,” The driver greeted Kara as she entered the car, “Mrs Luthor has already informed me of the destination. The traffic is mild so it should not take long.” Kara nodded then pulled out her phone and selected the contact Alex Danvers.  
“Alex,” she said once the phone connected, “I really need to talk. Can I meet you at your place?”  
-  
“So,” Alex Danvers said, sitting on the couch opposite her sister, “what was so important you just had to meet me right away?” Kara shifted in her seat uncomfortably, unsure how best to explain her situation.  
“Let’s say you had a friend,” she began, “a really good friend. And you did something that your friend took so horribly that they would never forgive you. To the extent that they could never trust anyone again. What would you be willing to do to fix things? Would you be willing… to change the course of history?”  
“Kara, what have you done?”   
“Well, to be fair, I wasn’t really sure it would work.”  
“Kara!”  
“Mxyzpitilk came to see me, but this time, he wanted to help. He said he could send me back in time to fix my relationship with Lena. Because in my timeline, I didn’t tell her I was Supergirl and she felt so betrayed that she started working with Lex and tried to change humanity’s ability to do harm. There was nothing I could do; she was my best friend and then she didn’t want anything to do with me. It was heartbreaking Alex, but I could have handled it if she hadn’t started going down a dark path. I had to change things, for the world, for her, and for me.”   
“So, you changed history for your…”  
“Friend. But that’s the thing, everything is so different now Alex, I think Lena and I are-” Alex began to laugh, “but I’m not even, you know, I don’t like girls.”  
“So you’re telling me that you changed the course of history, permanently altering your life for a ‘platonic friend’. I dunno man, sounds pretty gay to me.”  
“Alex, I’m straight.”  
“Alright then, tell me about Lena.”  
“Well, she’s a genius.”  
“And?”  
“She’s funny, kind, generous, smart, pretty. She’s so amazing she-” Kara is cut off as Alex laughs harder, “…Oh Rao, I’m in love with Lena! Am I gay?”  
“When you started dating Lena you said you realised you were bisexual.”   
“How could I not have noticed this before?”  
“Denial is a powerful thing little sister. Why do you think it took me so long to come out?” Kara stopped for a moment to take in the revelation of her sexuality and feelings for Lena. She looked down at her hands and focused on the silver ring on her finger.  
“So, if I like girls and I like Lena, then Lena and I are…”  
“You and Lena have been married for over a year.” Kara covered her face with her hands. The ring on her finger felt cold against her face, despite it having no effect on her hand. “Are you okay Kara?”  
“What am I supposed to do?” Kara asked, removing her hands from her face. “I have no memory of our life together. This timeline certainly seems better than mine, but I haven’t lived it, I don’t remember what happened. Should I tell Lena? would that break her heart? Or should I go on pretending that this has always been my life? Living with a wife I don’t remember marrying. Or would that be worse? Would that be betraying Lena all over again?”  
“Okay Kara,” Alex said, holding a hand up to signal for her to stop speaking, “take a breath. I can’t answer these questions, I cannot decide what you should do. This is your life and your family; you must make this decision yourself. But I will say that from what I’ve seen, you and Lena are really happy together.”  
-  
Kara stood in front of the lavish house she had been told was her home with Lena. She took a deep breath, summoning the courage to enter. After a moment she unlocked the door and walked in.  
“Lena, we need to…” she stopped as she noticed the sleeping form of her wife on the couch. A book rested open on her lap. Kara smiled, “You look so beautiful when you’re sleeping.” she murmured, walking over to her. Kara took the book and placed it on the coffee table nearby, slipping a small piece of paper between the pages to keep Lena’s place. She looked around and found a folded blanket draped over the back of the couch. She unfolded it and gently covered the sleeping woman. Kara watched Lena’s chest move up and down slightly as she breathed. She focused on the rhythmic beats of the small woman’s heart and a feeling of warmth and calm washed over her. She sat herself down next to the sleeping woman and carefully wrapped her arms around her. “We’ll talk in the morning.” She whispered, before drifting off to sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luther gets some shocking news from her wife Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I have decided to continue the story. I currently have no Idea how long it will be. You may notice that the style is a little different and that, rather than part 1, it is written in past tense. I'm not sure why I wrote part 1 in present tense. Part 2 also all takes place in one place and time so there are no time jumps/cuts like in the first part.

Lena’s eyes fluttered open as the light streaming in through her window warmed her face. She found herself sitting on her living room couch. The elegant black cat curled up on her lap purred as she reached down to pet it.  
“Good morning Morgan.” She said, scratching behind the cat’s ears. Lena turned to see her wife Kara asleep on the couch beside her. “We spent so long picking out the perfect bed and we both end up sleeping on the couch.” She chuckled. Morgan stood up and jumped down from her human’s lap, she meowed at Lena and slowly made her way to the kitchen. “Alright,” Lena sighed, “give me a moment.” She lifted the blanket from her lap and draped it over her sleeping wife. She brushed the hair out of Kara’s face and kissed her on the forehead before making her way to the kitchen. Lena opened a small cupboard and took out a tin of cat food. She emptied the tin into a bowl and placed it on the floor for the eagerly awaiting feline. Having that out of the way she began to make a pot of coffee. Over the sound of the kettle boiling Lena heard a small voice,  
“Lena?”, she looked to the doorway to find her wife standing there and massaging her neck with one hand.  
“Good morning precious,” she said, “how did you sleep?”  
“Fine I guess,” Kara replied, walking into the kitchen, “but I’m a little stiff.”  
“You didn’t have to sleep on the couch you know.”  
“I know,” Kara said, a sheepish grin creeping across her face, “but you were there.”  
“I fell asleep waiting for you to get home.”  
“I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t have made you wait.”  
“Its alright. How is Alex.”  
“Oh, uh, she’s fine.” Kara stumbled, “She just needed some advice.” Lena frowned slightly, noticing her wife’s obvious evasion. “Actually,” Kara sighed, “we should talk.” Anxiety bubbled in Lena’s stomach upon hearing those words and she began coming up with potential problems. The coffee had finished brewing, so she poured two cups and made her way to the kitchen table. Kara joined her. She watched as Kara nervously stared into her coffee, took a sip, then began to speak. “I don’t really know how to say this,” She began “but I’m not the woman you married.”  
“What do you mean?” Lean asked, her stomach tying in knots, “Are you trying to say that… you don’t want to be with me anymore?” the last few words caught in her throat.  
“No, that’s no it.” Kara assured, “I mean it quite literally. I was given the chance to change the past, and I took it. Now I’m here, with you, but in my timeline, we were never married. We never even got past friendship.” The pair sat in silence for a few moments while Lena took in the situation. She couldn’t quite believe what she had been told, her wife had no memory of their marriage. Questions filled her mind and eventually, she spoke.  
“Why?” she asked simply, “Why did you change the past? And what did you change?”  
“In my timeline, I didn’t tell you I was Supergirl when we first met. I didn’t tell you for a few years actually. But by then it was too late, you had already found out. You were so upset and felt like I had betrayed you all those years, like our whole friendship had been a lie. But it wasn’t. I loved you, I just didn’t know how to tell you who I was. You were so mad at me and it was so painful. I had lost you, my closest friend, and there was nothing I could do to get you back. Except, change what I had done. So, when the opportunity arose, I took it. I went back and I told you who I was in the beginning. Then, I woke up at CatCo last night and everything was different. That’s why I went to see Alex, to find out exactly what had changed and ask her what I should do about it. And now, I’m telling you.” The pair sat in silence once again, both staring into their partially drunken coffees. The air seemed heavy around them. The silence was broken by a small, but firm, meow. “Aww!” Kara cooed, noticing the cat for the first time, “Who is this little cutie?”.  
“Morgan.” Lena said, welcoming the distraction, “Its short for Morgana.”  
“Well hello little Morgan.” Kara said in a high pitch voice, stepping down from her chair. “Can I pet her?” she asked, turning back to Lena.  
“Of course,” she replied, “she’s your cat too.” Lena watched as Kara’s outstretched hand was nuzzled by the cat. She found it painful to watch her wife regard their beloved pet as a stranger. “Kara,” she said, attracting her wife’s attention, “how do you feel about me?”  
“I love you.” She replied, continuing to pet the cat.  
“But, how do you love me?”   
“Well,” Kara stood up to face Lena properly, “I thought you were just my best friend, but when you kissed me last night… I don’t know.” Lena stood up from the table and walked towards Kara. She stood so close to her that she heard when Kara’s breath quickened.   
“You mean,” she said, staring deep into Kara’s eyes, “like this?” Lena leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kara’s lips. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair as she continued to interlock their mouths. Lena felt Kara’s hand press against her back and pull her closer. The two women kissed like their lives depended on it, and by the time Lena pulled away they were almost out of breath. Lena looked at Kara, whose face had turned quite red, and asked in a low voice, “How did that make you feel?”   
“…Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading. I am currently not sure how long I will make this series, probebly not too much longer. at the moment I am planning on doing a part 3, but I may change my mind. We will just have to see how things go.


	3. What friends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena confide in their best friends Nia and Sam, respectively, Then discuss their future.

Kara sat on the couch next to her closest friend Nia Nal in the latter’s apartment.  
“So, that’s my story.” she said, “And I’m very much hoping that our relationship is not one of the many things that has changed in this timeline.”  
“Well I don’t know what we were like before,” Nia said, “but now you are my best friend.”  
“Oh good.” Kara smiled, “In all this confusion, at least I can still count on you.” Nia reciprocated Kara’s smile. “I mean, I’m happy for Alex and Sam, but it’s still a little hard to wrap my head around them being married.”   
“So, what are you going to do now?” Nia asked, “Such important parts of your life have changed: your relationship, your sister’s life-”  
“My job.” Kara interjected, “Where I come from, I wasn’t running CatCo, I was only a reporter. So ,I’ll have to adjust to that too, but it isn’t my priority at the moment. All I care about right now is Lena. I mean we live together, we are supposed to be married, and yet I am all giddy and nervous around her. And I only realised I like girls yesterday; I wouldn’t know how to be her wife. What if she doesn’t like who I am now? What if she resents me for replacing her real wife?”   
“Kara, Lena loves you. You may not be exactly how she remembers you, but you are still the same person. This is a really difficult situation, but I know if anyone can get through it, it’s you two. You are two of the strongest women I know, and your relationships is the kind people dream of. You will figure things out, just give yourself some time.”   
“But in my time, we never even dated, how can I possibly be a good wife to her?”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you said you have never dated Lena. So, start there. My roommate is moving out, why don’t you move in here. It should take some of the pressure off and you and Lena can start fresh. Go one a few dates, figure each other out, see what happens.”  
“That is actually a really good idea. But are you sure you would be okay with me staying here?”  
“Of course Kara, you know I love having you around.”  
“Thank you so much Nia. I’ll talk to Lena.”

-MEANWHILE AT ALEX & SAM’S APPARTMENT-

Lena sat around a small table with her closest friend Samantha Danvers, both nursing a warm cup of tea, although Sam’s was significantly emptier.   
“She doesn’t remember anything about us.” Lena said, struggling to hide the pain in her voice, “As far as she is concerned, we are just friends. She didn’t even recognise Morgan.”  
“I’m so sorry Lena.” Sam said, reaching out to grab Lena’s hand.  
“And who knows what else she doesn’t know about.”  
“Didn’t you two talk about it?”  
“I wasn’t really ready for that. We agreed I should have some time to process.”  
“Fair enough.” Sam took a sip from cup. “So,” she continued, “how do you feel?”   
“I don’t know.” Lena sighed, “I guess I’m scared that I’ve lost my wife forever. Well, she’s still there, I’m just not her wife anymore. I have lost every other member of my family; I don’t want to lose her to.”  
“You’re not going to lose her Lena” Sam assured.   
“But what if I do? What if this is it? What if Luthors just can’t be happy? I was happy for a while, then it was taken away from me again, just like when my mom died.”   
“Seriously Lena, I know this sounds sappy, but you and Kara are meant to be together. Nothing can keep you two apart, at least not forever.”  
“That’s easy for you to say Sam, you still have your wife. How would you feel if this was Alex?”  
“That would be a much more complicated situation because of the kids.”   
“Oh, right, of course. How are my godchildren doing?”   
“Ruby is doing really well; she’s getting good grades and her soccer team just won another tournament. But she is growing up so fast, it’s hard for me not to see her as my little girl anymore.”  
“And John?”  
“He’s great. He’s been really getting better at talking lately. And Ruby just adores him, she loves being a big sister.”  
“That’s so sweet.” The smile slowly slipped from Lena’s face and a lump began forming in her throat. “I suppose,” She said, looking away from her friend, “Kara and I will never have that now.” Before Sam had a chance to respond the pair heard the sound of a door opening.   
“Alex!” Sam said, turning to see her wife push a stroller through the front door, “You’re home early.”   
“It’s getting pretty cloudy out there,” Alex said, “and I didn’t want to get caught out in the rain with the little guy.” Lena stood up from her chair and made her way over to the stroller.  
“Hello there Jonny!” she said with a smile  
“WeeNa!” The little boy said, reaching his arms up to the woman standing above him. Lena gently hooked her hands under his shoulders and lifted him out of the stroller and into her arms.   
“Have you been a good boy for your mommies?” The little boy nodded; a large grin spread across his face. “Well then, I have a reward for you, for being such a good boy. Lena Placed the child on the floor, his eyes sparkling with excitement, and reached into her purse. From which she pulled a small toy robot; she flipped a switch then pressed a button. As she placed the toy on the floor it began to dance, much to John’s delight. The small boy giggled and clapped his hands while the robot moved in front of him. The three women watched him happily. Once the toy stopped moving John looked up at Lena  
“Again, again!” he demanded. Lena smiled and pressed a button on the toy, causing it to start moving again. However, his mothers just looked at each other and sighed, they could tell that Lena’s gift was going to become quite a nuisance.   
“I should get going.” Lena said, gently patting John on the head, “Thanks for the chat Sam, it was nice seeing you all.”   
“Are you sure?” Sam asked, “Alex can take Johnny to his room and we can-”  
“No, no its fine.” Lena said, grabbing her purse, “Enjoy the rest of your day.” Lena hugged Sam and left the apartment. She stood in the empty hallway for a moment and took a deep breath. “Oh Kara,” she mumbled to herself, “what are we going to do now?”

-LATER-

Kara sat in a chair in the living room of her unfamiliar home. Having already investigated the large house she was now flipping through pictures on her phone. She looked at photograph after photograph that she had no memory of taking. Many of which pertained to Lena Luthor, the wife she had no memory of marring. She had found a folder labelled “Wedding” and was currently focusing on a photograph of Lena and herself sharing a kiss. Lena wore a long red dress with sparkling ruby earrings, Kara was transfixed by how beautiful she looked. Kara herself was dressed in an elegant blue suit, her hair perfectly curled and flowing over her shoulder.   
“If only this was really my life.” She said to herself, tracing Lena’s face with her finger. Just then the front door opened. Startled, Kara turned of fher phone and jumped up from her chair. “Lena!” she said, watching the beautiful woman walk through the door, “I wasn’t sure when you would be back. How was Sam?”   
“She was good.” Lena said, closing the door and taking off her coat, “I got to see Alex and John too.”  
“Right, my nephew, I can’t wait to meet him.”   
“What are those for?” Lena asked, pointing to a bouquet of roses resting on the coffee table near Kara.  
“Oh, um,” Kara stumbled. She picked up the bouquet and held them out in front of her, “They’re for you. I wanted to get you Plumerias but none of the shops I went to sold them. Sorry.” Lena smiled and took the bouquet from Kara,  
“I love them.” She said, “Thankyou sweetheart.” Kara blushed and looked at the ground, butterflies swirling around her stomach.  
“So, now that we have both had some time to think,” Kara sat on the couch and gestured for Lena to join her. “we should talk about where we go from here. It obvious that there is something between us, you wouldn’t have married me if there wasn’t. But I’m not exactly ready to be your wife. Nia has offered to let me stay with her and I think that would be the best thing for now. I know you’re probably really upset, and I wish there was something I could do to fix things, but there isn’t. However, if you are open to the idea,” Kara paused for a moment, building up the courage to finish her sentence, “I’d really like to take you out on a date.” Lena smiled, although Kara could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she was holding back a tear,  
“I’d like that.” She said.


	4. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena on a date

“Come on Kara,” Nia called to her friend in the other room, “this is the sixth time you have changed your outfit.”  
“Everything needs to be perfect.” Kara said, doing up the last few buttons of her shirt as she entered the room, “I have to do my best to make things work. And I really just want her to like me.”  
“You know it doesn’t really matter what you wear. Lena has seen you in all these outfits, and without them.” Nia winked.   
“Nia!” Kara exclaimed, her cheeks growing hot, “…Can we just not talk about that.”   
“Okay, okay.” Nia said, holding up her hands in defeat, “Sorry I brought it up.”  
“What do you think of this one?” Kara asked, smoothing out her shirt  
“It’s perfect, just like the last ones.” Kara raced around the room, picking up things and stuffing them into her purse. She looked in the mirror again, scrunching up her face, then at the clock.  
“Okay.” She said.  
“Okay?”  
“I’m gonna go change.” 

-LATER-

Kara arrived at the Luthor home early that night. She knocked on the front door and waited for her date. A few moments later Lena opened the door.   
“Hi.” Kara said shyly,  
“Hi.” Lena repeated.  
“You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” Lena smiled, “so do you.” The pair stood there silently for a while, staring at each other. “Should we get going?” Lena asked, breaking the silence.  
“Oh, right, yeah.” Kara said, shaking her head slightly, “But we’ll have to be sneaky.” Kara took Lena’s hand and walked her around to the side of the house. She looked around, then pulled Lena close to her, “Hold on tight.” She said. Lena looked at Kara, then nodded, she wrapped her arms around her neck and felt one of Kara’s hands press against her back. She lifted one of her legs into the air. Once Kara had slid her hand under her knee, firmly holding her left leg, Lena lifted the other one. “Are you ready?” Kara asked, looking down at the woman she was holding, Lena nodded. And with that, they were off. Lena’s grip tightened as Kara launched them into the air. She flew her date high above the buildings, were no one could see them. “Its beautiful out tonight.” Kara said, looking around.  
“It sure is.” Lena replied, her eyes focusing on the face of the woman she loved. After a few moments Lena looked around, enjoying the scenery. It really was beautiful, she thought, but not as beautiful as Kara. The buildings soon turned to fields and the fields to small forests. Eventually the pair came across a small clearing that was lit by several lanterns. It immediately caught Lena’s attention as it was the only thing in the area producing light. Kara landed and placed Lena gently on the ground. Lena looked around. It was a secluded little spot with trees all around and a small pond on one side. The area was lit with several lanterns, all centring around a large picnic blanket adorned with several cushions and a large picnic basket. “Kara…” she began, but was unable to find the words to finish her sentence.  
“I wanted somewhere quiet,” Kara replied, walking over to the blanket, “where it was just the two of us. And I figured, we spend so much time in the city, it would be nice to get away. But if you don’t like it, I can take you back and we can do something else.”   
“No!” Lena said quickly, “It’s wonderful.” Kara smiled and sat down on the mat; Lena joined her. Kara opened the large picnic basket and slowly started removing an abundance of food and a bottle of wine. She spread out the food around the picnic blanket for her and Lena to share.   
“How was your day?” Kara asked, pouring a glass of wine and handing it to Lena.   
“It was fine, I was just working most of time.” Lena took a sip from her wine glass. “How was yours?”  
“Yeah, good.”  
“How are things at Nia’s?”  
“It’s good. It’s been nice spending more time with her. How are things at, uh, at home?”  
“Is fine, but Morgan misses you.”  
“I’ll have to come visit sometime.”   
“That would be nice.” The pair sat in awkward silence, eating the food Kara had provided. “Did you meet John?” Lena finally asked.  
“Yes!” Kara’s eyes lit up, “Isn’t he just the cutest little thing?” She pulled out her phone to show photos of her and her young nephew. “I just love him to pieces. And it is so sweet that they named him after J’onn.”  
“You know he calls him Grandpa, right?”  
“Really?”  
“Sam told me he’s been so much like a father to Alex over the years, and since she hasn’t heard from Jeramiah in so long, it just felt right.”  
“That’s lovely.”   
“How have things been at Catco?”  
“A bit stressful, and confusing, everything is so different now that I’m in charge. How did that happen again?”  
“It was a gift, for our anniversary.”   
“You gave me a company as a gift?”  
“You deserved it; you deserve the world.” Lena reached out and gently lay her hand over Kara’s. Kara’s cheeks grew hot as they stared into each other’s eyes. Lena lent closer to Kara and softly kissed her. Kara sat completely still as Lena pressed their lips together. “I’m sorry.” Lena said, pulling away from Kara suddenly, “I shouldn’t have-” Lena was silenced when Kara grasped each side of her head and pulled their faces back together. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s back, pulling them closer as Kara continued to kiss her. They pulled apart as they heard the sound of a phone ringing. “I’m sorry,” Lena said, picking up her phone, “just give me a minute.” She answered her phone, “Hello? …Alright, I’ll me right there. I’m sorry Kara,” she said, standing up, “but I have to go. It’s an emergency at work.”  
“Its alright,” Kara said, standing up as well, “I understand. I’ll take you back.”  
“Thankyou. And Kara,” Lena looked around the area, then back at her wife, “This was really nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part wasn't as good as the others.


	5. The rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romours spread that Kara and Lena are having marital problems.

Lena sat at her desk in her office at L-corp, making notes on her tablet.   
“Mrs Luthor,” her assistant said, walking into the office, “there is something I think you should see.” She placed a magazine on Kara’s desk, it was opened to a page titled   
"The Luthor women – Trouble in paradise?" Lena’s brow furrowed as she read the title.   
“Thank you, Jess.” She said. Her assistant nodded and left the room, leaving her alone to read the article:  
"Concerns about the Marriage of Kara and Lena Luthor spread as Kara appears to have moved in with another woman. Could their love have been too good to last? Is Kara involved with another woman? What did Lena do to drive away her wife?"  
The article continued with speculation about their possible break up, along with photos of Kara and Nia going in and out of their apartment. As she was reading the article, Lena got a phone call from Kara.  
“Have you seen it?” Kara asked  
“I’m looking at it right now.”  
“I’m so sorry Lena. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t changed the timeline-”  
“If you hadn’t changed the timeline, we wouldn’t have been married in the first place. And that would mean I wouldn’t have experienced the best year of my life. I’ll make a statement rebuking the rumours this afternoon. Just don’t worry about it too much, it doesn’t matter what people think. I have to go now, but I’ll talk to you later Kara.”

-THAT AFTERNOON-

Lena stood in front of a small crowd of reporters and photographers. Lights flashed as they took photos and the crowd was brimming with chatter. As Lena cleared her throat, they went silent.  
“This is quite frankly offensive.” She began, looking sternly into the cameras, “Not only are my personal affairs my own business, but this type of tabloid gossip directs public attention away from the far more important issues prevalent today. While I am happy to share non-sensitive information about L-corp and upcoming projects, I ask that details of my personal life, thus my marriage to Kara, stay out of the press. Thankyou.” As Lena turned to leave the reporters came alive again, pushing past each other and shouting out questions.   
“Lena, what did you do to make Kara leave you?”  
“Who is Kara’s new girlfriend?”  
“How do you feel about being cheated on?”  
“Are the two of you getting a divorce?”  
“How long until you’ll be ready to date again?”  
Lena ignored them and left. 

-A FEW DAYS LATER- 

Lena walked into Kara’s office at Catco. Kara was sitting at her desk.  
“Hey Kara,” Lena said tucking a small bunch of hair behind her ear. “I was thinking I could take you out for lunch today.” Kara smiled,  
“That would be lovely.” She said. The two women wandered down to a little restaurant near Catco. They ordered their lunch and sat at a small table by the window. The pair chatted about simple things such as work and current events. The discussion may not have been deep or insightful, but they enjoyed just being in each other’s company. Their conversation halted when a young woman, whom the girls presumed to be around 16 or 17, walked up to them.   
“Are you to getting back together?” She asked quickly, giving no time for introduction, “Or are you really getting a divorce?”  
“Our marriage is a personal matter.” Lena said sternly, the girl’s face drooped.  
“I’m sorry.” She said, “It’s just that you guys are my favourite celebrity couple. You’re both such empowering and accomplished queer women, it’s really inspiring. Plus, you make such a cute couple.” Kara smiled,  
“Aww,” She said, turning to Lena, “that’s so sweet.”  
“I’m sorry if I was a bit harsh.” Lena said, her tone softening, “It’s just really annoying having people poke around our business.” The girl looked down at her feet.  
“Sorry.” She said again.  
“It’s alright.” Kara assured her, “And …we’re not getting divorce.” The girl looked up at Kara and smiled brightly. She turned to walk away, then quickly turned back,  
“Can I get your autograph?” She blurted out.   
“Mine?” Kara asked, she was quite taken aback, Lena chuckled slightly. The girl nodded,  
“Both of you.” She said.   
“Uh, sure I guess.” The girl’s eyes lit up and she pulled a small blue book from her purse. She opened it to an empty page. The book looked quite new and the spot she opened it on was only a few pages in. She placed the book on the table with a purple glittery pen. Lena grabbed the pen and pulled the book closer to her.  
“What is your name?” she asked  
“Melanie.” Lena put pen to paper and wrote out a small message:   
"To Melanie, with enough determination you can achieve just about anything, don’t let people hold you back. But always keep love in your heart, problems are harder when you face them alone. – Lena Luthor." She handed the pen to Kara who sat there dumb founded for a moment. As Lena and Melanie watched, she began to write: "Dear Melanie, thank you for making me smile, and showing me that anyone can be a role model. – Kara" She paused, hovering the tip of the pen above the paper, then continued: "Luthor". Melanie grinned, picking up the book, and practically skipped away.   
Kara turned back to Lena,   
“That was weird.” She said.  
“You should get used to it. Stuff like that doesn’t happen too often, but we certainly get a fair bit of attention.”  
“Really?”  
“You are a Luthor now Kara. And the front of a successful media outlet. It can get quite annoying, but I’ve been dealing with it my whole life.” Lena looked down at her watch, “I have to get going.” She said, “But it was lovely spending time with you.”  
“Yeah,” Kara smiled, “We should do it again sometime.”


	6. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This skips ahead a few weeks (Like maybe 3 or 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is very short, but I hope you enjoy its content ;)

Kara and Lena sat curled up together on the couch of the Luthor home watching the movie titanic. Kara held her girlfriend close to her with one arm, gently stroking her hair, and shovelled popcorn from a large bowl into her mouth with the other. Lena rested her head on her wife’s chest and hugged her waist. She had missed this, spending time with Kara. The girls had gotten a lot closer over the last few weeks, eating lunch together regularly and going on dates. Most recently they had visited a bird sanctuary and Kara had gushed about her favourite species. Lena greatly enjoyed these moments with Kara, but she missed what she had before, she missed her wife. For Kara, it was a whole new chapter in her life. But for Lena, it was a huge step backward. Lena gently squeezed Kara’s waist, grateful that she still had Kara in her life.   
‘I love this,” she said, “watching my favourite movie with her favourite person.” Kara smiled and moved the bowl of popcorn to the side as Lena sat up to look at her properly.   
“I love it too.” She said. “When I changed things, I never would have thought that this is where I would end up, but I’m really glad I did. Out of all the different realities, I think this one must be the best, because I’m here with you.” Kara brushed Lena’s hair behind her ear and lent in to plant a soft kiss of her lips. Lena smiled,  
“You are everything to me Kara.” She whispered. Kara kissed her again, harder this time, wrapping her arms around Lena’s back and pulling her closer. Lena cupped Kara’s face with her hands, desperately trying to close any space between them, although there was none. Her lips parted as Kara gently slid her tong into her mouth. Kara slowly ran her hands down Lena’s back. She grasped the back of her shirt and slid it up over her skin, revealing her lower torso. Lena grasped Kara’s wrist, stopping her. She breathed in deeply as she pulled her face away from her Kara’s,  
“Are you sure?” she asked, staring deep into Kara’s eyes. Kara’s heart pounding in her chest, she looked up and down Lena’s body, bitting her bottom lip, then returned her gaze to Lena’s face.  
“Yes.” She said, “I’m ready.” A smirk formed on Lena’s face as she stepped up from the couch, still holding onto Kara’s arm she walked her up the stairs to the bedroom.   
“Good.” she said, pushing Kara against the bed, “Me too.”


	7. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am SO SORRY it has taken me so long to write this part. I've had the begining ready to go for ages but I wasn't sure how to end the chapter as I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this story. I now have a much clearer idea of where I am headed, but I also have a lot of school work to do so I don't know when I'll have the next part out. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Kara rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Lena Luthor laying with her back towards her. Kara smiled, remembering the events of the previous night. She reached out and slowly ran her fingers down Lena’s back. Her skin was soft to the touch. A warm feeling washed over Kara, she had never felt so happy, so safe, so at home. She wriggled closer to Lena and wrapped an arm around her torso. She pressed her lips to Lena’s shoulder, gently kissing her skin, then moved to her neck. Lena moaned slightly and opened her eyes, she rolled over and smiled as she saw Kara’s face.   
“I love waking up next to you.” She said, gently caressing Kara’s cheek with her hand, “You always look so calm in the mornings, its beautiful.” Kara smiled and kissed Lena.   
“Well,” she said, “then maybe we should wake up together more often.”  
“Mmm” Lena smirked “But you know, to wake up one must first go to sleep, and there wasn’t very much of that last night.” Kara chuckled as Lena pushed a lock hair behind Kara’s ear, “I’ve missed this.” She said.  
“And I can’t believe what I’ve been missing.” Kara pulled Lena closer to her and started gently kissing her neck. She stopped as a blaring alarm sounded. Lena groaned and pulled away from Kara to reach for her phone.  
“I’m sorry Kara,” she said, sitting up and turning off the alarm, “I wish we could stay here forever, but we both have jobs and things to do. And Morgana gets grumpy when she isn’t fed soon enough.” Lena kissed Kara before climbing out of bed and wandering over to her wardrobe to get dressed. Kara watched as Lena pulled clothes from the closet and slipped them over her body. “I’ve still got some of your clothes here if you don’t want to wear the same thing as yesterday, or you could wear some of mine, whatever you prefer.”   
“Thanks.” Kara watched as Lena dressed herself then headed downstairs. As Lena walked away Kara pondered aloud to herself, “How did I ever think I was straight?” 

-THAT AFTERNOON-

Kara closed the door as she entered her and Nia’s apartment, she jumped slightly as she heard a voice from behind her.  
“Hey stranger,” Kara spun around quickly to find Nia sitting on the couch.   
“Nia!” Kara gasped, “You startled me.” Nia smiled,  
“So, the girl of steel can save the world time and time again, but she is still scared by little old me.” Nia joked, “Good to know.” Kara crinkled her nose as Nia laughed.  
“I was just surprised.” She walked further into the room, put her purse down on the coffee table and walked to the fridge for a snack.   
“So how was last night?” Kara froze for a moment, “Your date with Lena?”  
“Oh, yeah,” she stumbled, closing the refrigerator door, “It was nice.”  
“I didn’t hear you come home.”  
“It was getting quite late, so I spent the night at Lena’s”  
“Kara, are you blushing?”  
“No …maybe.” Kara averted her eyes, looking at the floor nervously, “Lena and I slept together.” She said after a brief pause.   
“You did!?” Kara looked up at Nia, a sheepish grin stretched across her face. “Kara that’s wonderful.” Kara walked across the room and sat down next to her friend.   
“Yeah,” she said, “it really was.” Nia laughed. “No really, I’ve never felt so close to someone before. With Lena, everything just felt so right.”   
“I bet it did.” Nia smirked,  
“Hey!” Kara said, poking Nia in the ribs, “I’m being serious. I think, I think I really love her.”   
“Of course you do,” Nia replied, “you guys are soul mates.”   
“You think so?”   
“Yes. I’ve seen you two together, now and before, your love is the strongest I’ve ever known. I mean think about it, you changed history for her, if that’s not true love then I don’t know what is.” Kara scooted herself closer to Nia and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.   
“It means a lot to me that you think that.” She said, “You are my best friend, and if you think that this is right, then maybe it is.”  
“Well, thanks, but you can’t just base your decisions on what I think. What matters most in this situation is how you and Lena feel about each other.  
“I know.” Kara said, letting go of Nia, “And I really like Lena, it’s just…”  
“Just what?”  
“What if I’m not enough for her? I don’t know how to be the wife she had before. What if every time she looks at me, she just thinks of what she has lost?”   
“I’m sure that’s not true. You have to stop dwelling over the past and start thinking about your future. So, what do you want Kara?” Kara sat there for a moment, pondering the question. She had so many great things in this new life. A great job, great friends, a wonderful niece and nephew and…  
“Lena.”


End file.
